


50 Flowers of Overwatch

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll tag them as I go, Multi, Superstitions, There will be other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Basically what I am doing is taking 50 flowers and their meaning and writing small ficlets inspired by them. There will be multiple ships and some may even be solo fics.





	1. Aloe-Protection-R76

Aloe: Protection 

Ship:R76

Warnings:There’s some mild violence, mentions of blood, and some language but nothing hard core.

Note:This is set in a pseudo high school AU in a way that’s it’s not explicitly said but there are subtle nods to it.

 

“I can’t believe you.”

“Well it sounded like a good idea at the time.”

“How did keying Akande’s car sound like a good idea?”

Gabe sat silently, his lips pursed as he tried to come up with an excuse. After a minute of silence he could hear Jack sigh.

The blonde boy was fussing over a variety of gauze and antiseptic wipes. It was almost cute the way his eyebrows furrowed if it weren’t for the scowl that dominated his features.

“This is the third time this month Gabe.”Jack muttered, exasperation shining through in his voice.

Gabe sheepishly smiled and winced when the motion pulled at the split in his lip. “What can I say? He was asking for it”

“How? What did he do to deserve this?”

Gabe went quiet, his eyes glancing everywhere except for Jack. When it became obvious he wouldn’t answer Jack shook his head. The sound of crinkling plastic filled the air as he pulled out a bandage for his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Just...just try not to get yourself killed because I won’t go to your funeral.”

His only response was a huff of laughter.

_______

Let’s get one thing straight. Gabriel Reyes was never great at making decisions. The fact that he was currently getting his head slammed into the concrete of the cafeteria parking lot was a testament to that.

He squinted his eyes against the sun;His sight was too blurry to see effectively though. Especially as a large fist gripped the collar of his shirt, yanking him off the ground hard enough he was sure he had whiplash. He forced himself to keep his face straight. He refused to give Akande the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Instead he opted for hoping the large guy would just snap his neck already.

“You just don’t know when to mind your own business, do you Reyes?”Akande spat at him

“You just don’t know how to keep Jack’s name out of your mouth, do you?”Gabe returned. His lips parted in a smirk with his own blood staining the white of his teeth.

“You’re not going to be smiling when I stomp your teeth down your throat.”

Gabe tensed up in anticipation for the fist he was sure would collide with his face. At least until he was abruptly dropped on his ass.

Turning his head to see why he was met with his knight in shining armor brandishing a rock as his weapon.

“What the hell Morrison!”Akande held his hand against his temple, wiping blood away.

“I could ask you the same thing.”Jack growled “Get away from him!”

Akande scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t have time to waste on someone who needs their battles fought for them” and without another word the behemoth turned away.

“I could have handled that you know” Gabe grumbled, picking himself off the ground.

“Yeah, you looked like you had the upper hand there.”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm Jack”

Jack scoffed, a look of disbelief on his face. “You don’t appreciate my sarcasm? I’ll tell you something I don’t appreciate. I don’t appreciate you always pulling this- this shit! What’s gotten into you?!”With each word Jack’s voice steadily rose. “Why are you doing this? Do you know how this makes me feel? Every fight you get into I wonder if this will be the time he does you in! It scares me to death and you just keep doing it!”

Gabe stared wide-eyed at Jack. In all his time knowing him he had never seen him act like this.

Sighing for what had to be the millionth time that week Gabe simply lowered his eyes “I did it for you”

“...What?”

“Akande was talking shit about you. He’d say stuff like the only thing you’re good for is sucking dick and I couldn’t take it anymore” Gabe kept his eyes on the ground, his expression unreadable.

“So you did all of that for me?”

“Well I wasn’t going to sit back and let him talk about you like that”

Jack pursed his lips and shook his head. In a couple of steps he was in front of Gabriel, offering a hand to help him up. “You’re going to be the death of me, do you know that?”

Gabe smirked, tugging himself up to his feet. “But you’d be lost without me”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t know what to do without my guardian around”Jack retorted “Now come on, those cuts won’t stitch themselves”


	2. Astroemeria-Luck-Bunny Ribbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all the information on Korean superstitions online so forgive me if it is incorrect

Astroemeria-Luck

Ship:Bunny Ribbit

Warning:None

Hana never considered herself an over superstitious person. I mean, she grew up with parents that believed everything they saw. She couldn’t begin to tell you how many summer nights she’d slept with her door and windows open just so she can use her fan. Which did nothing but let in the humid night air.

Despite that she always found herself gorging in toffees and sticky candies before each exam. Her mother had told her they would help knowledge ‘stick’ in her mind and it wasn’t like had anything to lose. Especially when she spent more time online than studying. Man she had made herself sick on yeot. Hana couldn’t even smell it without retching.

For the most part, however, she generally didn’t put much faith in the superstitions. To her they just sounded like unfounded fears. That was before she joined MEKA.

Hana was extremely confident in her ability even though she’d never even been near a mech in her life. Truth be told she was terrified out of her mind. She had a right to be! She was about to become a pilot or a weaponized machine to fight an innocent that had been terrorizing them for years.

Oh yeah. This is Insane.

So as Hana tucked a small Magpie figurine into her pocket she figured she had nothing to lose. Which technically she had everything to lose but that’s besides the point, and with her little Magpie watching over her she charged into battle. 

Long story short her mech got completely demolished, but considering she was supposed to die in the accident she counted it as a victory. From then in she carried that tiny bird in each of her missions and her so-called lucky streak continued. Risks that should have landed her six feet under provided major rewards and she was soon soaring to the top of the program. Of course logically speaking she could have just thanked her previous video game experience but where’s the fun in that. So Hana’s Magpie became a permanent fixture in her mech.

____

“I don’t see why they have to send you. Can’t they send Angela, even Ana?”

Hana had a heavy pout on her lips. In front of her Lucio was packing some of his clothes into a duffel bag.

“Because Angela can’t drop everything for a three week mission and Ana still hasn’t recovered from the last one. Besides this is what we signed up for when we joined, right?”

“Well yeah, but.. does it have to be so long?”

Lucio turned around with a knowing smile on his face. He put his bag down and crossed the distance between them to pull Hana into his arms. He brought his hand to rest on the top of her head. 

“I’ll be back before you know it” He murmured kissing her temple 

“But what if something happens while you’re gone?”

“Hana Song you wound me!”Lucio cried in fake hurt “Have some faith in me, I’ll be okay”

Hana still didn’t look convinced but there was no point in arguing over it. She simply stood in Lucio’s arms trying to enjoy the time before he had to leave. A moment later a thought came to her mind. She pulled away to rummage through her pockets.

“Ah! There it is!”She cried triumphantly “Here! I always carry my little birdie on my missions. Back home Magpies are a symbol of good luck so he’ll help things run smoothly. 

Lucio’s smile was blinding as he reached his hand out to take the little wooden bird. “I’ll make sure to keep him close”

He sighed quietly as he looked at the time. “Care to see me off?”

Hana groaned teasingly “If I have to”

“Ouch! you hurt me right here, Ms.Song”

Hana rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through his. “Oh come on”


End file.
